Shared Torture
by Talented Torture
Summary: Heero is on a mission at an OZ base and is captured and beaten bloody. Back at home, Quatre (oddly) feels every bit of his pain! Pleeeeeese read and review...you will get a response i promise! (imcomplete)
1. Default Chapter

Quatre Winner sat surrounded by his closest friends, his comrades. He was on the couch with his feet tucked to one side, leaning on his boyfriend Trowa. Trowa was sitting with his legs crossed comfortably, one arm draped over his lover. The two were watching a movie with Duo. WuFei was sitting on the floor in the corner next to the phone meditating. Heero was out on a mission.  
  
It was raining outside and Heero was soaked to the bone. He was at one of the various OZ bases planting explosives in hidden places around the perimeter. He was presently rounding a large wooden crate, only meters away from the enemy. Heero was so focused on the enemy that he overlooked a pile of metal bars at his feet. While studying the guards' backs as he began to pass by, his foot got caught on a bar and he tumbled into them, causing them all to clatter against one another. Heero winced and looked up.  
  
Back at the safehouse, Quatre was still lounging with his friends when he felt something in his chest. His hands began to tremble in Trowa's. "Quatre? What's wrong?"   
Trowa asked feeling the shaking of his boyfriend's hands. "I…I don't know, all of the sudden I feel very nervous. How strange." He said furrowing his brow.  
  
Heero began to tremble, as he lay frozen in a heap atop the metal bars. The three guards had turned around and were running toward Heero. The poor boy couldn't move. The perfect soldier was actually scared stiff. Just as the guards reached Heero, he shook his head and snapped to his senses. He jumped to his feet and stood ready for a manual attack. Kicks and punches had begun to be thrown from both sides.  
  
Quatre was home, now breathing rapidly, and still trembling. He was still sitting with Trowa but was now leaned foreword and had his arms crossed over his chest hugging himself. Trowa was next to him, a sympathetic hand placed on the blonde's back. Duo was also sitting to attention. WuFei was watching with concern from where he was.  
  
Heero was outnumbered. He was getting the shit beat out of him and had just been hit in the head with the handle of a gun. Wincing, he fell to his knees. He put a hand to his head only to feel blood pour between his fingers and down the back of his hand.  
  
At the safehouse Quatre suddenly screamed and curled up as best he could in a sitting position. His hand was placed over his head and he was rocking back and fourth. After shrieking he had begun to cry violently. "Trowa!!!" he screamed. "My head!!! It hurts!!! OWWWW!!!" he wailed. Trowa was getting scared. Quatre didn't have an injury and it was too serious to be a common headache. Duo had moved to sit on the coffee table in front of Quatre and WuFei was now kneeling opposite where Trowa sat. The three didn't know what to do. Quatre suddenly sat up and covered his mouth. He was crying to hard to speak. WuFei asked "Quatre are you gunna throw up?" Quatre choked out a sob and nodded. Duo quickly moved and grabbed the trashcan. Just in time.  
  
Heero had lost a lot of blood. The guards were dragging him off toward a basement door. They opened the strong metal door and Heero was faced with a long wooden staircase. 'Oh no.' he thought as he struggled to keep his eyes open. Before Heero could blink the guards gave a heave and shoved Heero down the stairs. He tumbled again and again until he finally came to rest at the base of the steps. On the second to last step Heero's foot found its way into the gap between foot landings as he continued to roll. As he was jerked to a stop a sickening 'crack!' echoed throughout the room. So now with a broken leg and a serious concussion Heero lay on the dirt floor his eyes glazed over from pain. His leg still entwined in the stairs.   
  
Quatre screamed again and he turned to Trowa burying his face in his shoulder. "What happened now babe? What's wrong?" Trowa said lovingly stroking back Quatre's hair. 


	2. chapter 2

"My- my leg!" said Quatre wincing. "It feels like someone just broke my leg!"  
"I think we should get you up to bed Quatre. Something is wrong here." Said Duo. WuFei who had said nothing recently suddenly piped up. "Quatre do you think all this pain could be connected to Heero and his mission somehow?"  
"What? Oh god! Heero!" Quatre groaned. "I'll check for messages from him!" said Duo going off around the corner to the computer. WuFei and Trowa took Quatre up to his room at the same time.  
  
After what seemed like hours of being in pain alone, the heavy metal door opened. Heero slowly opened his eyes and had to squint at the sudden light pouring into the room. The light shining in was so bright that all he could see was a silhouette coming down the steps. The person set foot onto the ground and walked stepped over Heero looking down at him with one foot on either side of the boy's head. Heero just looked back up at the man and glared at him. The big gruffy man laughed. He needed to shave and brush his hair too.  
  
He Grabbed Heero by his shirt and dragged him to the center of the room. Heero didn't struggle. Once he was out in the open, the man grabbed Heero by the hair, forcing him to look at him. "You gunna wish you neva lived boy!" He said laughing. With a crooked smile, the man backed up and swung his foot kicking Heero in his stomach. Heero groaned and coughed.  
  
At the safehouse, Quatre had settled back against Trowa's chest in bed his legs hanging off the bed at the knees beside the blonde. He was gently running his fingers back and fourth along Quatre's thighs. He was still crying about his leg when all of the sudden he called out and grabbed his stomach. "Shhhh…its gunna be ok Quatre…. Just stay calm…You have to stay calm ok? Can you do that?" said Trowa putting one hand one Quatre's shoulder and the other gently pushing the blonde's head down onto his shoulder. Quatre sniffled and let out a shaky breath. It was actually more like a pained sigh.  
  
The man who was sent by OZ officials to do away with 'the boy' was about to kick Heero again, he drew back his leg and then swung fourth, his foot colliding with Heero's chest. Then his back, then his head, his throat his groin and everywhere else. Heero couldn't move. His eyes were glazed over again, his breaths short shallow puffs. He couldn't breathe. Heero closed his eyes and coughed.  
  
Back home, Duo, WuFei and Trowa were trying everything to calm Quatre. Tears flowed from the little one's eyes as if he would never cry again. Quatre was so upset he couldn't talk. He would just choke and stutter from crying so hard. His whole body was trembling and he was turning his head from side to side. "That's it…," said WuFei. "I'm going to get Heero and bring him home. "I'm going with you!" said Duo standing up along with WuFei. "Will you be alright here alone with him?" WuFei asked Trowa. He nodded and kissed the top of Quatre's head. 


	3. chapter 3

Looking down at Heero it was obvious that the boy had just about given up. He had no idea that the others were coming for him. He had no idea how worried they all were and he had no idea what was about to pan out next. He lay there on the dirt floor staring up at his attacker. When the man reached into his jacket pocket, smirking, Heero knew it was all over. The man laughed and pulled out a small silver gun. "Say bye-bye baby." He said aiming the gun at Heero's chest. At that moment all Heero's pain stopped and his heart began beating rapid fire. Everything seemed to happen in slow motion.   
  
Quatre suddenly relaxed in Trowa's arms and he got this dazed, drunken look on his face, but his heart had begun to pound. "Quatre?" Trowa asked.  
  
Heero closed his eyes and was soon startled by a loud bang. It sounded like a bag popping in stereo. He jumped and soon regretted the automatic action. A pain like no other he had ever felt pierced his chest. He took a deep breath, but suddenly began to choke on some sort of liquid in his throat. He coughed and sputtered until he finally spit up a mouthful of pure blood. The big man who had attacked him laughed and turned walking up the steps. He shut the door leaving Heero in silent darkness once again.  
  
Quatre began to throw his head from side to side against Trowa's shoulder. The fragile little blonde suddenly hiccuped and a handful of blood came out and coated his lower lip and jaw. "Oh God!" Trowa said sitting up even more straight than before. "Quatre?? Baby? Can you hear me? Quatre?" Quatre had passed out from the pain and now lay limp in his lover's arms. That was the last straw for Trowa. He rested his cheek on top of Quatre's head and began to sob. "Quatre…."  
  
Heero was seeing stars. It wasn't long before he had passed out. Therefore he began to miss the commotion outside his basement cell.   
  
A green beam lit the night sky at the OZ base, followed by humming sounds of moving robotics. Fists began to fly as Duo and WuFei came down from their gundams and began to kick and punch their way through the security. After what seemed like hours of searching the two finally reached the right door according to the tracker on Heero's watch. Duo picked the lock and together they opened the heavy door.  
  
Once they ran down the creaky wooden steps and reached Heero, they applied pressure to his chest.   
  
After taking Heero to the gundams WuFei and Duo headed home with him. WuFei called Sally on the way there. "Sally? It's me. Listen, meet us at Quatre's mansion, Heero has been hurt very badly. He has what looks like a broken leg and he has a gunshot to his chest. He's pretty bad off Sal. And I know this is going to sound strange, but Quatre has been feeling the effects too. Meet us there! Bye!" said WuFei closing the COM unit link. 


	4. Epilogue

About an hour later Duo and WuFei were greeted by Trowa and a very worn looking Quatre. The four chatted for a moment before turning and going into Heero's room. Quatre walked up to the bed where Heero was just waking up. "Hi Heero…" Quatre said softly. Heero stared up at him, still a bit shaken up.   
  
After everyone was clear on what happened, and after the four visited Heero for a while, they left him to sleep and went home.  
  
A week and 3 days later, Heero was released on crutches into the care of none other than Quatre himself.   
  
As soon as Heero got home he handed Quatre the crutches and limped off towards his laptop. Quatre just stared at him and laughed. Things were back to the way they should be, for the most part.   
  
Every now and then Quatre had a nightmare about that faithful night of pain. But it was all good…After all, he had Trowa to snuggle with! 


End file.
